Off To Spain
by FreshPrinceLover
Summary: Akihiko and Misaki jet off to Spain. Whilst over there Misaki meets a new friend who becomes slightly obbessed with him and Akihiko gets jealous  -  Remake of Off To England, you don't need to have read the original. Sand, sunburn and smex in the sea ;D
1. Off To Spain

**Hihihi, sorry I haven't updated Off To England in forever but the story doesn't inspire me to write in the slightest and I think it may have been about the location; England, in my opinion, is a super boring place to visit :P So I have changed it to Spain! :D Yay! Same plot and everything, just different location, hot weather, sunbathing, sex in the sea, Akihiko getting sunburnt and more XD I hope you enjoy this story more than the original! ;P**

**Also, sorry it's been a while since I last announced I would be moving the story to Spain, as I'm sure you've worked out, I'm pretty lazy, so I don't write very much, but I have set a target for myself to get it done by around the end of April time, I know it seems a long way away, but for me, being so lazy, it's quite short. Wish my luck on my target :D**

**Enough babbling!**

Misaki Takahashi, aged nineteen, had just started the first week of his summer break. And what a perfect way to spend his time: being with his one true love. Yeah right! Misaki, although grateful to have time away from the university, was dreading spending his summer being constantly molested by his (rather handsome) twenty eight year old landlord. Misaki always had the opportunity to spend some time with Sumi-senpai over the holidays, but Akihiko would not allow this.

Being under constant observation from his perverted lover, Misaki, after only two days, was already beginning to feel quite suffocated.

For the, what felt like, hundredth time that day Akihiko pounced on him whilst the poor boy was cleaning the dishes after dinner. The plate he was cleaning fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Dammit, Usagi-san!" Screamed Misaki, Akihiko still pressed up against his back, with his arms around the teen's slim waist. "Stop doing this to me!"

"I can't" He replied simply.

"Of course you can!" Misaki snapped back at him.

"I'm out of Misaki." Misaki froze in the man's arms. He knew what this meant.

"U-uh, ha, ha, ha" He began to laugh nervously, then stuttered "I-I have to get b-back to the dishes now, and clean t-the... the, err... mess you made on the floor!" Misaki tried to release himself, but felt the grip only tighten around him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Akihiko teased "Naughty boy for dropping the plate; you must be punished right now."

Misaki felt his face burn with anger and embarrassment. "Baka Usagi! You're the one who broke the plate!"

Akihiko paid no attention to his lovers yells as he slid his hand up, under the boy's T-shirt, and felt around his love's torso. He stopped at the erect nipple and gave it a tweak with his thumb and forefinger. Misaki gasped then continued shouting. Pleased with the boys reaction, he played with it more, silencing the teen as he did so. Once satisfied with that nipple he moved on to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Misaki accidently let a low groan escape his throat. He leaned his head back onto the writer's broad chest and closed his eyes as pleasure grasped his sensitive body.

When the nipple was swollen and red, Akihiko moved his hand down south. He stopped momentarily just below the boys navel and stroked this particularly sensitive spot with his index finger, sending shivers through Misaki's young body. He continued on his journey downwards and seized the prize, earning a kind of hissing noise from Misaki. He gripped the teen's stiff member and began to stoke it gently. It was slow at first but the pace quickly became faster and Misaki began unwillingly bucking his hips for more. Akihiko pleasured the boy as hard and as fast as he could.

Misaki was having trouble breathing. The ragged breaths that he managed to take were sharp and painful. He felt himself getting lightheaded, not sure if it was the lack of air or the wonderful thing Akihiko was doing to him down below.

As he felt himself nearing the edge he threw his head back and screamed "Akihiko!" He came in Akihiko's hand, squirting some over the kitchen counters and walls. Unable to stand he dropped to his knees among the glass on the cold floor, breathing as though he had just ran a mile.

Akihiko licked his hand clean with a satisfied smirk on his face. He dropped down next to the boy on the floor and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"That's the first time you have called me by my first name." He whispered huskily into Misaki's ear "And so loud as well" He snickered "I bet the whole city heard that."

"Shuddup."

Akihiko looked at the adorable sight in his arms. He threw the teen over his shoulder, slapping Misaki's ass playfully. He took the boy up to his room and banged him all night long.

Misaki woke up the next morning, in the cocoon of Akihiko's arms, his arse aching horribly. The two naked bodies were still drenched in sweat and cum from last night's _five _rounds of sex.

After struggling for a while, Misaki managed to get himself free of the sleeping Usagi's hold on him.

He walked to his bedroom and put on a fresh pair of boxers. He then walked into the spacious bathroom and looked in the mirror. After seeing a messy, you-know-what covered, still half asleep teenager looking back at him he stripped and rushed into the shower as fast as he could.

Breakfast was the usual: casual conversation, well cooked food and a few perverted glances shot at Misaki by Akihiko (obviously remembering the night the two had shared before).

As Misaki got up to do the dishes from this morning and last night, _and _had to clean the glass from the floor and the mess on the counters and walls, the phone rang.

Akihiko, cut off from his thoughts of Misaki, reluctantly got up to answer whoever it was.

"Hello?" He snapped. He didn't want his morning with his lover to be ruined.

He was silent for a while as he listened to the person on the other end. After a few moments Akihiko harshly said, quiet enough for Misaki not to hear "No, Misaki cannot come out to see you!" He slammed the phone down. He did not want people taking his Misaki away from him this summer, especially not stupid Sumi-senpai. A great idea sparked in his mind. He crept up to Misaki and put his arm around the teen, making him jump a little.

"You know how I am amazingly talented and can speak many languages, including Spanish?" **I'm not sure if this is true or not, I can't remember if it's just Japanese and English he can speak, or if it's more, but for this story we'll just pretend he can speak Spanish ;D**

"Yeah, I guess so" He replied.

"Let's go to Spain!"

**Hope you enjoyed that remake of the first chapter, I know very little in this chapter has been changed but... yeeeaaahhh...**

**If you're wondering "Why Spain?" it's because I'm going there on holiday this summer and I literally can't wait, so instead I'm living my holiday through Misaki and Akihiko :P Even though on my holiday I won't be flying first class and having sex with a very smexy author... :(**

**Thanks for reading and please review :D**


	2. Cuddle

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**I was told in a review for this chapter of the original that Akihiko was a bit OOC, so I have tried my best to make him as in character as possible for this :)**

**And I know it usually take a while to book a holiday and Akihiko's gone and got one in about a day, but Akihiko's got connections :D**

_**Thoughts in italic.**_

After a slight argument about the money, Misaki allowed Akihiko to pay for his trip. Though Misaki didn't say it, he was grateful to Akihiko for doing this for him. Akihiko had just asked him out of the blue, without any reason (any reason Misaki knew of), just out of pure kindness. Misaki was reluctantly starting to think that Akihiko wasn't such a bad guy after all. When he thinks about it there aren't many things which Misaki would change about Akihiko.

_Well sure he constantly touches me; uses me in his creepy BL books; embarrasses me; make sure I have no friends; treats me like his property... wait a minute, why did I say Usagi-san wasn't that bad? He's the freakin' devil in disguise!_

Whilst deep in thought Misaki did not realise the devil sneak up behind him.

"Misaki." He purred as he wrapped his arms around the teen.

"Arghh!"

"Misaki, you're so unbelievably cute!" Akihiko cooed in Misaki's ear, biting down gently on the soft earlobe.

"Uh" Misaki shuddered, unfortunately enjoying what Akihiko was doing. He did not want a repeat of last night, as enjoyable as it was... _Wait, did I seriously just think that?_

Akihiko was slowly making his way down the boy's neck, planting kisses every second, as he breathed in the sweet scent.

"N-no, Usagi-san" Misaki meant to sound stern but instead it sounded like he was begging.

"You're not fooling anyone, Misaki, I know you want it."

"Baka! I need this ass for sitting on all of tomorrow and I don't want it sore like it was today. Unless you haven't notice, I've been waddling all morning!"

"I'll be gentle."

"Baka Usagi, I said no!"

After much more pleads from Akihiko, Misaki finally managed to get it through the man's thick skull that he didn't want any sex.

"Fine, we'll just cuddle." Akihiko finally said, pouting his lips slightly. Although Misaki was not keen to this idea **(come on Misaki, you're not fooling anyone)** he did agree that this would be better than sitting all day with a sore buttocks.

It was eleven- forty at night, and their flight left at ten o'clock in the morning, so Misaki would get up normal time, wake up Akihiko, have breakfast, then get in the taxi to leave. Their bags were already packed, Suzuki-san sitting comfortably on top of them waiting to go on holiday, so they didn't need to worry about that.

Misaki, hoping Akihiko had forgotten about their deal – no sex, lots of cuddling – headed to his own room in his boxers.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" Akihiko voice came from behind him. Oh no. "Remember our deal?"

"Ah, ha, ha, of course I do!" Said Misaki, his hands shaking slightly.

Akihiko was standing in the doorway to his toy filled bedroom. He moved to one side, inviting Misaki in. Misaki, knowing that he was already beaten, sighed and walked into the room.

The room was lit by only one lamp on Akihiko's bed side table making the room only slightly light. For anyone else it would have been the perfect setting for spending sensual time with their lover (minus the toys), but for Misaki it was the setting for embarrassment.

He heard Akihiko close the door behind him as Misaki walked towards the giant bed. He placed himself awkwardly on the edge of the bed, fearing the tall man already stretched out under the covers. The man took Misaki by his slim wrist and dragged him onto the bed and under the sheets.

"Wait, Usagi-san!"

"You were the one who asked for this" He said slyly.

"No I never!" Misaki scowled, bringing the quilt up to his chin.

"Would you rather have s-"

"NO!" Misaki yelled. Suddenly he felt more willing to cuddle with the man; either that or... sex **(Dun dun dun!)**.

He shuffled over to Akihiko's side. The man wrapped his strong, unusually warm arms around the fragile body, pulling him in more. Misaki felt defeated as he rested his head against Akihiko's shoulder and put his arms limply around his lover's waist.

Akihiko kissed his lovers forehead, gently. His forehead, his eyelid, the bridge then tip of his nose, finally arriving at the lips. Akihiko placed a soft kiss there just like he had done everywhere else.

"Kiss me, Misaki." He whispered. Without thinking about anything, Misaki placed a kiss on Akihiko's lips just like the writer had done for him. Misaki pulled away from the kiss momentarily, though kept their lips just a centimetre apart as he snuggled closer into the broad muscular chest of his lover. How could he ever think that this would be a bad thing? He pressed his lips up against Akihiko's again, opening his mouth slightly. Akihiko did the same. The two tenderly kissed for a very long time; the kiss becoming more passionate with every passing minute. They began groping at each other, dying to be even closer, more connected. They tried their best as they wrapped their arms around one another, intertwined their legs and crushed their bodies together until every gap between them was filled. Misaki didn't know how to handle all the emotions trapped inside him. He knew what he wanted, and he needed Akihiko right now. Screw tomorrow. **Very un-Misaki-like, but let's just say he was caught up in the moment ^-^**

Unlike most mornings Akihiko awoke first. He looked down at the naked teenager in his arms. He felt like his heart was going to explode at any moment from all the love and affection he felt for the boy. He held Misaki tighter and looked over his head at the clock.

Eight o'clock. Oops. They had over slept. They had obviously forgotten to set the alarm. Although Akihiko did not want to disturb Misaki in dreamland, he also did not want to be yelled at later for making them miss their flight.

Akihiko softly ticked the sensitive spot underneath Misaki's navel. The teen fidgeted in his sleep, a cute put on his lips, before slowly opening his eyes and looking at Akihiko.

"... What?" He grumbled.

"You need to wake you up now."

"Is it half six already?"

Akihiko looked down at the mattress like a child and pointed weakly to the clock. Next thing he heard was:

"Eight o'clock, shit! We're gonna be late! C'mon."

Misaki pulled the cover of off them both and jump out of bed only to realise what a mistake that was.

"Arghh!" Misaki grabbed his ass and pouted his lips slightly. Akihiko, enjoying this view very much, got out of bed and went to help his lover.

"Nuh-uh! Don't come near me." He started backing away. "You're the idiot who did this to me! I told you I didn't want to do it, but you still tricked me!"

"Misaki, you were the one begging for more, and you know I can never deny my darling prince anything" A smirk had crawled across his face.

Misaki somehow managed to get into the shower without suffering too much from the pain. They missed breakfast as the taxi was already waiting for them outside. By the time they got to the airport they had just enough time to check in. Their luggage took a while to be loaded on the plane since there were so many of them for only two (though Akihiko made sure to keep Suzuki with him) and they were finally ready, after a bit of time waiting, to board the plane.

Misaki was impressed; he had never even been on a plane before, let alone first class! He sat in the window seat looking out as they flew across the world hand in hand.

**Aww, hand in hand, how cute :P**

**This chapter may have seemed a bit silly but we a like a bit of cuddling, eh?**

**Please review :]**


	3. Champagne

**Almost everything has now changed in this chapter compared to the original.**

**Enjoy :)**

As the plane touched down in sunny Spain Misaki was almost jumping out of his seat from excitement. "Did you see those beaches as we were flying over, and how blue the water is? Are we staying near the beach, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, tugging at Akihiko's sleeve like a little child.

Akihiko chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that."

When the plane safely stopped Misaki stood up and made his way into the isle, muttering curse words under his breath about the perverted author as he held his lower back.

Misaki thought back in disgust at last night. "Why the hell did I have to be so co-operative?" He grumbled.

Akihiko got out of his seat too and went to the isle just before Misaki, to let the boy pass him. After getting their hand luggage from the over head compartment (and picking Suzuki up from his very own seat, which had obviously made him receive a telling off from Misaki "you reserved a seat for a teddy bear?") he placed his large hand on the spot where the boy's smaller hand had just been. He too massaged it gently, hoping that Misaki would not yell at him for being the cause of his pain; but Misaki slapped his hand away and hissed "not where people can see!" But Akihiko just smiled.

As the couple walked through the airport they gained a few stares from people passing by because of the giant bear riding on one of the suitcases behind the author.

Akihiko looked behind him. "I really wish I could ride the suitcase."

"Who's stopping you?"

The student managed to stop the man from jumping on Misaki's suitcase and looking completely ridiculous, though.

As they exited the airport Misaki almost did a back flip as he saw their rented car for the fortnight.

"A Ferrari? Really?"

Akihiko smirked; he was please to see Misaki for once not worrying about the money.

Akihiko opened the door for the excited boy who eagerly jumped in to the passenger's seat.

As soon as the luggage was all in and Suzuki-san was strapped into his seat in the back Akihiko sat in the driver's seat and electronically put the roof down, earning a "Wow, looks just like Transformers!" from Misaki. He then proceeded to drive off to the South West of Spain. **I can't think of any modern day Ferraris that have back seats, but just go with it ;P**

As the author drove Misaki and Suzuki out of the airport he said "Misaki, can you please pass me my sunglasses." Misaki reached into the bag and pulled out Akihiko's sunglasses. He watched as the man quickly slipped them on. He smiled to himself at how good the 29 year old looked. Misaki had been with him as they had bought sunglasses (he had to be there, otherwise the man would've bought kiddies sunglasses, no doubt) and had personally picked those ones out himself for Akihiko, at the time he couldn't wait to see the author in them when they were in Spain and right now he was very happy with his choice. Misaki too put on his own, slightly bigger, sunglasses, not knowing Akihiko was also thinking along the same lines as his lover. _Oh wow, he looks so hot right now_.

"Misaki, don't forget Suzuki-san" Misaki would have refused and said "but he's a stuffed animal!" if he had not been in such a great mood; he instead reach into his rucksack by his feet and pulled out another pair off sunglasses and reached over to put them on Suzuki's fluffy face. He laughed at the sight before sitting back in his seat and watching Spain fly past them in their beautiful red Ferrari.

Though after about three hours of driving and a few occasional stops the sunglasses were off and back in Misaki's bag as it was now nine o'clock at night and the sun had almost disappeared. Akihiko and Misaki were now driving along a quiet, beautiful residential road full of large, rich houses right next to the beach. "Are we almost there yet?" Whined Misaki. "I can't feel my ass anymore"

"I'll be happy to take care of that for you." Muttered Akihiko as he smirked and thought perverted things.

"What was that?"

"I said we're here!"

The car pulled to the right and drove up the drive of a beautiful Mediterranean villa. "Wow, it's so pretty!" Said Misaki in awe.

"I'm glad you like it; just wait 'till you see the view." Akihiko then proceeded to get something from his pocket. From his trousers he pulled out a key and handed it to Misaki. "This is the key to the house, have a look around while I bring in the suitcases."

Misaki took the key but looked back at Akihiko. "Don't you need a hand bringing them in?"

"I'm fine." He then kissed Misaki gently on the forehead. Misaki smiled and hopped out of the car and towards the front door as Akihiko began to bring in the luggage.

Misaki opened the front door and stepped inside. The house was typically Mediterranean and beautiful. The house had on the downstairs and entryway, large kitchen, dining room, living room, toilet and study; upstairs was a magnificent master bedroom with large en suite and an extra bedroom and bathroom. Thought the part of the house that had particularly caught Misaki's eye was the sauna on the first floor, leading out onto the back of the house where there was a large infinity pool, Jacuzzi, barbeque area and beautiful views overlooking the spectacular bay. To the side of the patio were steps leading a few metres down onto the white sand of the beach where the only people on it were an old couple walking about 50 metres away.

Misaki walked up to the inviting pool and looked at the Mediterranean Sea and beyond the bay to where the distant town was lit with restaurants, bars and quaint Spanish shops, as he breathed in the warm, summers air.

"Nice, isn't it?" Came Akihiko's voice from behind the boy. Misaki was about to look around but didn't need to when he felt the familiar arms of his lover wrap around his waist.

"It's perfect." Misaki said quietly.

Akihiko leaned down to press a kiss on his love's cheek. Their surroundings were so romantic Misaki didn't even think twice as he turned to face Akihiko, wrap his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a tender kiss. The slow movement of their tongues, the soothing low lights around them and the scent of the Spanish night air was intoxicating, making them both feel incredibly lucky to be stood in the arms of the one they love.

Akihiko slowly pulled away from Misaki and broke a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. "Misaki," He whispered seductively into the boy's ear "wait here."

Akihiko hurried inside to, Misaki guessed, fetch something, leaving Misaki to look up at the villa. The author must have been thinking about what Misaki would want when he was looking for villas because if it was up to Akihiko they would have arrived today at a mansion. The villa was by no means small but not stupidly large, big enough to satisfy both males. Misaki smiled; _he must have spent a lot of time and went through a lot of trouble to get this sorted within two days. He must really l-love me_. Part of Misaki felt bad for Akihiko to have gone through a lot of work to get this, the boy didn't want to burden Akihiko in any way, but a larger part of the teenager felt incredibly happy to have someone who loved him enough to do this, who spoilt him like this.

Misaki's thoughts were interrupted as Akihiko came waltzing back out of the large glass sliding doors with a bottle of expensive champagne and two champagne glasses in his hands. He held up the bottle to Misaki "fancy a drink?" Misaki smiled and nodded as he took the two glasses from Akihiko so the man could open the bottle. The cork came out with a loud _pop! _And the bubbles spilled out over Akihiko's hands. The author laughed, "reminds me off when you cu-"

"Hey!"

Soon the glasses where filled and both were drinking, chatting and laughing merrily. They were now sitting on the edge of the pool with their trousers rolled up and feet in the water. "Haha," Misaki laughed, "when I was younger I used to have one of those little green army men that I used to carry everywhere, I'd have a whole bunch of them, but there was this one in particular that I loved, there was nothing special about it, it was just my favourite, I marked it with crayon so it wouldn't get mixed up with the others."

Akihiko laughed. "I had a toy dinosaur, a triceratops. It was pink for some reason... It used to sleep in my bed with me, but it was really hard and the horns were sharp so when I would sleep I would always roll over onto it and wake up, I hardly ever got a good night's sleep, for some reason it didn't occur to me to just put it on my floor at night time then pick it up again when it was morning."

They both laughed. "Kids are sho shilly." Misaki slurred. Right after that was said Misaki accidently slipped from his seat on the floor and fell in the pool with his clothes still on. When he surfaced he saw Akihiko laughing hysterically. "Ahhh, think that's funny, do ya?"He grabbed the older man by the ankles and pulled him in as well.

The two played in the pool for a bit, which included splashing each other and seeing who could make the biggest wave (Misaki won). But it suddenly took a sexual turn. Akihiko swam up to Misaki and back him up to the wall of the pool. He held on to the edge, his hands on either side of Misaki and said "Misaki, hold on to my shoulders."

Misaki looked confused but did as he was told and as soon as he had a grip Akihiko started to kiss his young lover with all the passion he could muster. He licked every corner of Misaki's mouth and his lips before shoving his tongue down the boy's throat. A sober Misaki would have protested this but drunken Misaki was finding his pants getting tighter by the second. He let go of Akihiko's shoulders and instead grabbed his hair and pulled him even closer in the messy kiss. Their breath grew rapid as they breathed heavily out of their noses. Akihiko wanted to touch Misaki but knew if he let go of the edge while they were still attacking each other then there would be nothing to hold them above water, so he instead pulled away from Misaki and began to get out of the pool.

Misaki turned to look at Akihiko. "What are you doing? Why are we stopping?"

"Come here" Akihiko in his drunken haze had managed to get out of the pool and turned around to hold his hand out to Misaki. The teen took the hand and he was soon out of the pool as well.

They looked at each other for a bit, Akihiko's eyes clouded with lust, Misaki just looking confused. "What now?"

"Take your clothes off."

"But what if someone sees?"

"So?"

"...That's a good point."

Misaki and Akihiko began to undress and as soon as they were done Akihiko grabbed the other male's hand and ran with him over to the Jacuzzi. Akihiko quickly switched it on before they both jumped in. Misaki giggled as Akihiko immediately jumped on the boy and began attacking him with kisses. Akihiko moved from Misaki's mouth, up his jaw to his ear; he gave it a quick nip and tug earning a squeak from the boy before licking his way down Misaki's slender neck. Akihiko sucked and bit at the skin, making sure to leave a visible love bite for everyone to see.

Misaki's head was spinning and wanted more from Akihiko's sexy body, so he pushed the older man off of him so he was in a sitting position and Misaki swung one of his slim legs over Akihiko's lap so the student was now straddling him. Misaki then crushed his lips against Akihiko's and very quickly gained entrance to the hot, sweet cavern. As they kissed wildly Misaki began grinding his hips against Akihiko's, their bare erections rubbing against each other frantically as they attacked each other like animals.

Akihiko's hand grabbed Misaki's ass roughly, making Misaki pulled away for a second to let out a moan before putting his tongue back in Akihiko's mouth. The author's fingers then travelled towards the boy's precious hole, about to prepare him for an almighty fucking. But as he went to slip a finger in he found the hole already preoccupied by Misaki's own index finger. Incredibly turned on Akihiko growled "Oh, Misaki, you sexy son of a bitch!" He then went back to the boy's hole and slipped his own finger in passed Misaki's so Misaki now had two digits fingering him.

"Mmmm" Moaned Misaki into his lover's mouth. Akihiko then proceeded to adding another finger to the equation and scissored Misaki's hot, tight, pulsing hole. "Nnnhh!"

"Misaki, I can't wait any longer, ride me!" Akihiko whispered huskily into Misaki's ear which had turned red from blushing.

"Nnnhh! Akihiko, you're so hot, you drive me crazy!" Misaki moaned. He grabbed another handful of Akihiko's hair and lowered himself onto Akihiko's long, thick cock. "Aaahh!" Misaki screamed in pleasure and slight pain as he adjusted to Akihiko's wide girth.

"Hhnnn!" Akihiko growled. "I love you, Misaki. You make me so incredibly horny, I'm gonna fuck you all night, you won't be able to move tomorrow when I'm done with you."

"Oohh, Akihiko!"

"I'm gonna make you cum over and over again tonight!"

"Nnggh, yes Usagi-san! Do it!"

Misaki began to move himself up and down with the help of Akihiko's hands which gripped his hips. They both panted, moaned, groaned and screamed as Misaki moved faster and faster and as Akihiko rammed his dick into Misaki continuously.

"Ahhhh!"

"Nnngghhh!"

Akihiko took one hand off Misaki's hip to masturbate the teenager's rock hard cock. "Oh, god, Akihiko!"

Their movements became more frantic and erratic and they were nearing the end.

"Mmm, Misaki... I love you!"

"I-I love you, too... Oh, oh, oh, AKIHIKO!"

Misaki came hard into Akihiko's cool hand, screaming in ecstasy. "Nnhh, oh, fuck, Misaki!" The tightening of the boy's insides were too much for Akihiko to bear; not being able to hold on any longer the older man shot his essence within the boy's tight hole, letting an animalistic growl erupt from the back of his throat. "Mmmh, I love you Misaki."

"Usagi-san." Misaki sighed contently, resting his head against Akihiko's shoulder.

The two stayed there for a while basking in the utter bliss, but eventually Akihiko reluctantly pulled himself out of Misaki and just held him for a while, breathing in the sweet scent of his loved one.

After a little while longer in the hot tub Akihiko got out and proceeded to carry drunken Misaki's wet body to their room so they could continue to make love for the rest of the night.

**As I'm sure you can tell I'm not great at lemons. What do you think?**

**Misaki and Akihiko were drunk in the second half of this chapter, so no reviews saying they were OOC, because they were drunk, they're supposed to be OOC. Unless of course they were OOC during the first half, you can tell me then :P**

**And what do you think of Akihiko's pink dinosaur? XP That idea was taken from my childhood :D **

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, please review! :D**


	4. Painkillers

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews ^-^ They inspire me to write.**

**I've noticed I'm writing this a lot more in Misaki POV, it's not really supposed to be anyone's POV, just from both perspectives, but I prefer writing it from Misaki's POV with a little bit of Akihiko's view now and then :P**

Misaki awoke that morning to the sound of _crash, bang, smash!_ The boy grabbed his head with both hands and groaned, _urghh, damn Usagi-san, making that kind of noise so early!_ Misaki looked over to the clock on the bedside table and found it was now half nine in the morning. _Oh, time to get up, I suppose_. Misaki propped himself up on his elbows but as soon as he did so he felt straight back onto the bed again, _Owch! Bloody hangover!_

Soon Misaki managed to get himself out of the giant bed which caused him a lot of pain in his head and butt.

Misaki quickly took a shower so he could was the sweat and cum off his body, he was careful to rub his temples with his thumb and index finger so try and soften the banging in his head. Unfortuantly it failed, so he just decided to get some painkillers later that day.

The boy looked around for some of his clothing. The first thing he spotted was one of Akihiko's shirt laid on the bed. Misaki always knew he was smaller than his lover, but he wondered just what the difference was; so, not really thinking about what he was doing, the teenagers slipped the shirt over his still damp body and examined himself in the full length mirror. He smiled, amusingly, at the reflection. The shirt almost went past his knees and way past his little hands; it was more of a dress than a shirt. As he was looking at himself he didn't notice the door opening and a certain pervert creeping in the room, with a very pleased smirk on his face. Akihiko stood there for a little while, just watching his little lover as he dressed up in his too-big-for-his-adorable-little-body shirt. After a few seconds it was too much for Akihiko to bear, he had to touch the boy right now! He quickly as lightening wrapped his arms around Misaki in an iron hold and planted kisses all over Misaki, small lithe, face, neck and body. "Baka!" Misaki yelled. "Get-offa-me! I have a splitting headache and sore ass 'cause of you! Stupid bunny, I'm never letting you get me drunk again!"

Akihiko chuckled. "But Misaki, you were so cute. " He leaned in closer to Misaki's ear and whispered. "And so sexy." Misaki involuntarily shivered in pleasure, but quickly regained his composure and pushed the author off of him.

"Move out my way so I can make breakfast, I'm hungry!" Misaki stormed off past the older with a cute pout on his face, but before he could get very far he was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist.

"Don't worry, my love, breakfast has already been lovingly prepared by yours truly." Akihiko announced proudly, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. Misaki's eyes quickly widened dramatically and he ran down along the landing, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw exactly what he expected, pots and pans were scattered all over the floor, food was all over the walls, countertops and floors and Akihiko's infamous "fluffy" omelette had been placed on the dining table with two plates on either side, waiting for the omelette to be divided onto each plate.

"BAKA! Look at the mess you've made, now I have to clean it all up, and don't you for a second think I'm eating that crap you've made!" Misaki shouted. He then turned to Akihiko to scold him some more, but upon seeing the hurt look on his lover's face Misaki's critical words got stuck in his throat.

"I'm sorry, Misaki, I just thought I'd make you some breakfast since I thought you wouldn't be feeling great." Akihiko said, looking down at the ground.

_Aw, crap!_ Misaki thought. "I-I didn't mean it Usagi-san! I'm sorry; it's just a little messy in here, that's all. N-now let's eat this _delicious _omelette you've made!" Misaki said, flashing his lover his pearly white teeth.

Akihiko grinned. "Yes, lets." He sat down at the table and held his plate out for his portion of the omelette. Misaki sighed and fished out a knife from the drawer and tried to cut into the omelette. After a few minutes of stabbing the "fluffy" omelette furiously he finally managed to cut off decent enough sized portion for himself and Akihiko.

As the two were eating Akihiko said "Hmm, not bad, eh?"

Misaki looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "errr, sure..." Misaki then continued crunching the food in his mouth; afraid that at any moment his teeth would shatter.

After a little while the two had eaten, had freshened up (and Misaki had changed out of Akihiko's shirt) and were now putting their shoes on for their trip to the other side of the little bay. The walk was about one mile and the whole way Akihiko insisted on holding Misaki's hand; after about ten minutes the boy finally gave up and let Akihiko entwine their fingers.

The walk was quite uncomfortable for Misaki with his sore buttocks but at last their made it to their destination.

They stopped outside a small little shop with tan walls and vines growing up the side. "Akihiko, I think this is a gift shop, they won't sell painkillers here."

"Yes, this is a gift shop and yes, they do sell painkillers. I did some research before we came, you know." Akihiko said, looking quite smug.

"You researched where they would sell painkillers?"

"Well... I thought you would be needing them for your hangover."

"You mean, you were planning to get me drunk before we even came? Baka!"

Akihiko chuckled as he watched the boy storm into the shop, he then proceeded to following after him.

As Akihiko went to purchase the medicine, Misaki wondered the near empty shop. He was looking at some postcards when he heard someone giggle nearby. Turning around to see who it was he found no one there "huh". He turned back round to the postcards again. "Ahh!" He almost fell backwards with fright as he came face to face with an overly excited girl with bright blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Laura!"

**It's short, I know, and crappy, I know, so please don't rip my head off ^-^ I have a bad stomach but I wanted to get this finished before 9am so could post it, 'cause it's been a while since my last post, so it may seem a bit rushed, sorry about that :P**

**Anyway, thanks again for all the lovely reviews! I can't reply to them all because I don't have time, but any ones that have questions in them, they will be answered! :D So please review XD**


	5. Laura

**Sup, everyone! Sorry I haven't written in a while, I have had TONS of exams and I've been revising loads!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, made it a favourite and/or put it on you alerts, I know I say that every chapter, but it means a lot, and it makes me very happy ^-^**

**On with the story!**

Misaki clamped his ears to his head and groaned, this girl's voice rang throughout the whole shop like an alarm bell and that was not the nicest thing to hear when suffering from a hangover.

"Oh man," she said, not giving Misaki a chance to respond to her introduction "I'm so glad you speak English, I moved here two years ago from England but now I have to speak Spanish all the time, so it's nice to sometimes talk in English, do you know what I mean?"

"Errr, how to you know I speak English?" Misaki said, cautiously.

"Well, it's not like I was listening in to yours and your friend's conversation or anything..." She paused for a bit, before bursting out laughing. "Haha, I'm being sarcastic, I was totally listening to your conversation!"

"Yeah, I got that..." Misaki said, already feeling extremely uncomfortable in the presence of this new girl.

"So you're from England, I take it?" She asked leaning against one of the shelves.

"Actually I'm from Japan, but-"

"Oooh, Japan! How cool, I've always wanted to go there! At least when I go there now I'll have a friend's place to crash, eh?" She said, nudging Misaki in the chest with her elbow.

Before Misaki had the chance to say anything Laura said "so who's that gorgeous guy you came in with? He is hot!" She turned round to check out Akihiko standing at the till, oblivious to the conversation between his Misaki and this strange new girl.

"Oh, err," Misaki blushed "that's my b-brother."

"He is b-e-a-utiful! But don't worry," she turned back to Misaki, "you're way hotter." She winked. "So, what's your name, exactly?"

"Misaki."

"Misaki." She repeated in a sensual voice. "What you doing tonight, Misaki?"

"Well, actually I-"

"Cause I really want to go somewhere." She interrupted. "We could go to a restaurant tonight! Sound like fun?"

"Well-"

"Of course you're brother can come too, wouldn't want to make him feel left out." She said, before laughing again.

"Actually-"

"Cool, so I'll meet you outside here at seven! See you then!" She then strutted past Misaki, giving him another wink, before exiting the shop.

Misaki, stood there for a moment, trying to register what just happened. Did he have a date tonight? But wait, she said Akihiko could come as well, so obviously it's not a date...

_Oh, boy, how am I going to explain this to Usagi-san?_

**Okay, I know it's VERY short, please don't tell me off for that, but like I said, I've been busy and I had a half an hour spare tonight, so I wrote this.**

**I'll try to write some more soon, I will try my best to not make you wait so long for another chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, please review XD**


End file.
